Kyoya Gaen
Kyoya Gaen is the main antagonist of the first season of Future Card Buddyfight and Season 3 of Future Card Buddyfight Triple D. He is the former head of Gaen Financial Group, a company that funds Aibo Academy and produces Core Deck Cases and Dark Core Deck Cases. His buddy monster is Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka. His English voice actor is Ben Rose. His Japanese voice actor is Satoshi Hino. He is the leader of Disaster. Appearance Kyoya has white hair with red highlights. His bangs cover his forehead and the center strand of hair is partially dyed red. Small spikes of hair protrude out behind his bangs, with two spikes having small hints of red and two downward spikes extending to his shoulders. He also wears a black turtle neck with a cross necklace and a long v-neck sweater over it. He wears grey slacks and light brown shoes. When he uses Disaster Force, his hair grows longer and the horns extend. He can also use Disaster Force to switch his outfit to a more royal looking one. Personality In public, Kyoya appears to be friendly, easy going, polite, and popular, but all that is merely a facade. In reality, Kyoya is cold-hearted, manipulative, and cruel. He views friendship as nothing but a tool to control people, and when his "friends"/servants are no longer useful to him, he is quick to get rid of them without any remorse, as seen with Rouga. He is shown to frequently give others false hopes so they stay loyal to him, as seen with Nobari and Terumi. He can go as far as to feed others with despair until they break down and join his cause, as shown when he convinced Tasuku that he was a puppet of a corrupt Buddy Police, even though he was the one who corrupted the Buddy Police in the first place. He always speaks with a calm tone and has a confident smile at almost all times, but can occasionally give a more evil grimace when his plans come into action. He is shown to be good at talking to large crowds, being capable of easily calming down the whole audience of the Gaen Cup about Disaster Force or the Dark Core, and even make them excited about it. He uses this ability to further fuel his goals and make the crowds side with him. Kyoya enjoys playing the Organ, he frequently does so during Disaster meetings. After his defeat by Gao, Kyoya appears to have at least some minor change of heart - as evidenced by him removing his influence over Aibo Academy, even hesitantly asking if he coud play against Gao again sometime. Despite this, he still declined Gao's offer of hanging out with him, humorously stating that he "couldn't make any promises." Anime Biography Season 1 Kyoya is first seen in Episode 21 playing the organ while Sofia reports that no matches for the Dark Core could be found. He assures her that they were still able to learn about Future Force, and that her efforts weren't completely gone to waste. He states that he doesn't know if the Future Force and Disaster Force are the same thing, but decides to investigate with Sofia. During a cruiser party he suggests that Kiri Hyoryu could be a potential user for the Dark Core. While everyone else is distracted, he calls Azi Dahaka with the Dark Core to attack the cruiser, forcing Tasuku to use Future Force to save everyone, allowing him to see Future Force's power personally. In Episode 33, it is revealed that Kyoya gave Rouga his Dark Core when they were much younger, and was Rouga's friend ever since, after they had a Buddy Fight in a rundown area of town and Kyoya asked to be Rouga's friend. In Episode 34, he stated that his group called "Disaster" are somewhat his "friends", which Rouga immediately disagrees with, remembering his past with Kyoya and remembering how Kyoya used their friendship to control Rouga. He also shows great interest in Kiri and Gao after Azi Dahaka displayed their match and noted that they should keep their eye on Gao, Kiri and Tasuku. In Episode 37, he learns that Terumi is attending Aibo Academy, so he asked her to keep a close eye on Gao, which she failed due to Tetsuya's interference. When Gao and Tasuku launch an attack against Disaster's base he offers Tasuku the chance to fight Shido and Davide simultaneously and returns him his deck case with a "special surprise". He calmly watches Tasuku turn his Buddy into a mindless weapon to defeat his subordinates then challenges Tasuku himself and wins. Afterwards he waits for Gao to arrive and shows him an unconscious Tasuku and takes him away. He later announces his own tournament at Aibo Academy, the Gaen Cup and sends invitations to various teams. He forms 2 teams for the tournaments, Disaster Mind Masters with Shido, Davide, and Terumi (later replaced by Gremlin) and Purgatory with Rouga, Sophia, and "The Purgatory Knight". Rouga tries to demand Kyoya to tell him who the Purgatory Knight is, but Kyoya simply dodges the question. When the tournament begins he watches the first matches of the tournament and when Rouga's Disaster Force activates on its own he makes its existence as well as the Dark Cores public while exciting the entire audience about it. When Nobari calls him asking for help when his affiliation with Kyoya is discovered, he simply request Sofia to get rid of him as his job, corrupting the Buddy Police so Tasuku joins Disaster, is complete he is no longer useful. The day of the final match the only fight he's interested on is the one between Gao and Tasuku, so he asked Sofia to force Tetsuya to forfeit his fight, but the latter refuses and manages to defeat Sofia. Before Rouga's fight against Zanya he jokingly tells Rouga that if he loses their friendship is over. Despite winning, Rouga decides to step up and ask Kyoya to cancel his plans, only for Kyoya to decide Rouga has outlived his utility and kicks him out of Disaster, warning him to never get close to him again. He does allow Rouga to keep his memory as he's confident that his plan can't be stopped now even if Rouga tells others the truth. After that he asks Sofia to give away Dark Cores to as many kids as possible. During the fight between Gao and Tasuku, a gate to Darkness Dragon World appeared letting Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse appear. At that point Kyoya begins the final part of his plan: revealing the audience about an upcoming invasion from Darkness Dragon World and lying to everyone telling them that kids must use Dark Cores and Disaster Force to stop it, so he hosted the Gaen Cup to distribute them and his message. By doing that, he made himself look like a saviour to the eyes of the world and made the Buddy Police look bad. After Gao wins the fight, Kyoya congratulates him by giving him a Dark Core which Gao immediately rejects, so he reveals the truth of his plan: by making all the kids use Disaster Force, more gates to Darkness Dragon World will be opened. With them, Kyoya will "rebuild the world from scratch". Gao demands a fight against Kyoya which he confidently accepts knowing that the entire world is supporting him so Gao will be seen as the bad guy. The day of the fight, he has the remaining Disaster members defend Kabala's lab from any attempts to destroy the portal generator, commenting that Gremlin's services aren't needed anymore. When the fight begins, he reveals his special Flag Dragon Ein which allows him to use any card from any World as long as it has the Dragon trait. He also uses his Disaster Force to switch to another outfit. Kyoya quickly takes the lead, using Dragon Throne to increase his Size limit to 4, planning to have Gao use Disaster Force.to finish opening the Portal to Darkness Dragon World. Kyoya then brings out Azi Dahaka, whose overwhelming strenght leaves Gao with 1 Life left. Gao manages to take down Azi Dahaka and seemingly take the lead by leaving Kyoya with no field or hand, but Kyoya simply thanks him for defeating Azi Dahaka, equips Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff, and declares himself the ruler of the world and its natural laws. Kyoya continues to wipe out Gao's monsters while Gao struggles to deal him any damage due to Aqulta Gwaneff forcing him to link attack directly while Kyoya keeps drawing Dragon Shields. Kyoya tells the world that he plans to unite the world and remove what makes agreement and progress impossible: individuality. Once again the world supports Kyoya. Gao defies his beliefs saying that if everyone were the same the same, the world would be too boring. Kyoya explains that Disaster Force comes from a spatial rift in reality created by Buddyfight cards, and manages to force Gao's Future Force to activate. Kyoya taunts Gao by showing him the Blue Dragon Shield in his hand. When Kyoya's victory seems guaranteed, Gao's Future Force summons Drum's form from future which allows Gao to bypass Kyoya's shield and win the game. Kyoya however reveals that Gao's victory was meaningless, his true goal was activating Gao's Disaster Force, but then finds out that Future Force is not really the same, its power comes from the potential of the future. Future Force begins to close the portal, and Tasuku destroys the portal generator, ruining Kyoya's plan and destroying all the Dark Core replicas. Later that day Gao confronts Kyoya about his actions, but rather than blaming him for anything, Gao simply offers him to become friends, much to Kyoya's surprise. Due to the destruction of the portal generator, all evidence of Kyoya's actions were destroyed so the Buddy Police couldn't arrest him, and Kyoya removes all his influence over Aibo Academy, returning it to normal. Season 2: Hundred Kyoya makes a reappearance in Season 2 watching Gao rematch with Ikazuchi wondering how Gao will win against Ikazuchi as he did against him. He later makes a reappearance to assist Tasuku attempt to go to the future to save Jack by giving the necessary energy needed to travel to the future from his Disaster Force Generator. He then proceeded to watch Paruko Nanana Broadcast from the future (a future where all the worlds become one due to Yamigeido not being sealed away) and comments that he should rule such a chaotic world. When O-Yamigedo creates a cocoon on top of Aibo Academy and begins to petrify Earth in the process to evolve to his final form, it is revealed that he was currently in a submarine with Elf Kabala where it is revealed he was the one who gave Ikazuchi a Dark Core Deck Case Through Sophia. In addition, he reveals he intends to save the world from Yamigedo to make himself look like a hero to the public. Season 3: Triple D Kyoya returns in Triple D, much to the surprise to everyone. He is looking for the Ultimate Dragon Power, which will help him create an unstoppable new Dragon Ein. To do this, he challenges the Gao Mikado and Gaito Kurouzu to battles to test their skills and their powers over Impact Monsters, seeing them as an unknown development needed to construct his ultimate master plan. Gallery Kyoya Gaen.png|A close-up of Kyoya during his first appearance. Kyoya_with_Disaster_Force.PNG|Kyoya using Disaster Force DDIdJAJ.png|A flashback of little Kyoya buddyfighting against Rouga Aragami you shouldn't have sayed.png|Kyoya's evil glare Screen Shot 2014-09-19 at 9.01.58 PM.png|Kyoya asking Terumi to complete her task IMG_6284.PNG|That was a joke of mine IMG_6186.PNG|Rougas final moments in Disaster IMG_6581.PNG|Kyoya reveals the truth about Disaster KyoyaSuit.png|Kyoya's Disaster suit Kyoya_and_Azi_Dahaka.png|Kyoya with his buddy, Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka Azi Dahaka & Kyoya Gaen.png|Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka & Kyoya Gaen Kyoya Gaen in Azi Dahaka's Hand.png|Kyoya in Azi Dahaka's Hand Kyoya Gaen with Inverse Omni Lord Cards.png|Kyoya with the Inverse Omni Lords Kyoya & Azi Dahaka.png Kyoya & Azi Dahaka (DDD).png KyoyaZweiSlash.png|Kyoya using the power of Dragon Zwei to destroy his cell Kyoya Gaen with Dragon Zwei Flag.png J Genesis & Kyoya Gaen.png|Kyoya talking to J Genesis Kyoya Annoyed.png Kyoya & Devil Destroy Bigmachine.png|Kyoya & Devil Destroy Bigmachine Trivia *The organ music Kyoya plays is Toccata and Fugue in D Minor by Bach. *His blood type is A, mentioned in Animage 5/2015 *His birthday (January 18th) is also the day he met Rouga 6 years ago before events of Season 1 and also unofficial birthday of Rouga, mentioned in article on Animage 5/2015. Buddyfight Records |} Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Disaster Category:Dragon Ein User Category:Dragon World User Category:Buddyfighter Category:Dragon Zwei User